This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We are interested in studying interactions with a structural domain of S cerevisiae Spt6 (the only known SH2 domain in yeast). Spt6 has several structural domains, so it is not clear that previous experiments that used the whole Spt6 protein will be relevant. As yeast are not known to have phosphotyrosine, it is of interest to know what this SH2 domain interacts with. Is the YRC an appropriate collaborator for a 2-hybrid screen with a subdomain of a yeast protein like this?